High priority, large volume data transfers involve moving or copying data from one node of a network in a first location to another node of the network in a second location. The size of the data to be transferred may range from hundreds of gigabytes to tens of terabytes. Furthermore, the data is usually required to be moved within a predetermined period of time. Current network configurations may be unable to handle this type of time limited, high volume data transfer in an automated fashion and may suffer from other deficiencies.